Alternate 2: RebelClan
by BookObsesserNumberOne
Summary: Wolfstar thought it was over. But she was wrong. Sequel to Alternate!
1. Chapter 1

** (DRUMROLL)**

**And here's the story! I would have had this up earlier but I wanted to give you a chance to read the trailer.**

**Welcome to Alternate 2:RebelClan!**

**JessicaHopeWishes, thanks for the idea. It came in just in time.  
**

Prologue

Tanglepaw woke up. This was so uncomfortable, being forced to stay out on the roofs of the town, the roofs that used to belong to TownClan. Medicine cats and elders lived here, where they could take herbs from the strange twoleg gardens. If she hadn't been Skydapple's apprentice, she would have been staying in the seacaves with the other warriors and apprentices. Queens stayed in the forest with a few apprentices to wait on them.

As to her former home, Tanglepaw felt a rush of bitterness. The hollow on the hill had been occupied by Wolfstar, her siblings and Whitefrost. It also had a former TownClan queen, Darktail, watch over Sunkit, Blazekit, and Grasskit, the hostages. Three golden eagles, controlled by Coyotehowl, circled it. These eagles fed the cats, and defended the hill. If Wolfstar wanted you, she would send one of the eagles and fetch you. Some even believed that she used the eagles as scouts to tell what the rest of the clan were doing, despite the obvious fact that eagles can't talk.

And there wasn't four clans. There was just WolfClan. Tanglepaw missed that the most.

_Oh, great._ thought Tanglepaw as one of the eagles descended to grab her. No doubt this was about Darktail. She snatched borage and poppy seeds, as well as soon cobwebs and thyme, then let the eagle carry her to the hollow.

The hollow had changed since she had last been there. The familiar scents were gone, some of the dens had fallen into disrepair, and the fresh-kill pile was no more that a little blood stains on the ground.

Wolfstar sat on the Highrock. Tanglepaw felt loathing course from her center and felt like it was coating her fur. Wolfstar, the vile...

" Wolfstar, the apprentice is feeling hostile." said Batgaze. " Should I attack her?"

Stupid! Of course Batgaze would notice.

"No, Darktail would still need her, but if she persists you may maul her after Darktail's done."

Tanglepaw frantically hushed her loathing with worry for Darktail. She kind of liked the queen, despite her coldness to anyone other than the kits.

She entered the former MoorClan nursery. Darktail was laying on her side, with the kits clustered around her.

"Push!" Tanglepaw said. She gave the thyme to Blazekit, who rushed over and gave it to Darktail.

It wasn't a hard birth. But Darktail only had one kit.

"I'll name him... Tigerkit." She said, looking at the tabby tom.

" Good name." Tanglepaw was so thoroughly relieved with the easy birth that Batgaze decided not to attack her.

One of the eagles swooped down and took her back. As she was flying through the air she began to think, trying to use her power to see the future of Tigerkit.

Her vision turned black. _Good, I'm making progress..._

But what greeted her wasn't anything that should be in a kit's future

Cats in a circle. " to kill or else drive out the tyrant Wolfstar" was all she heard before coming back to where she was.

"Are you OK?" said Skydapple.

" No, I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?" If anyone could help now, it was StarClan.

" Go ahead." he probably thought it was the birthing.

Once more, she was in that familiar StarClan clearing. Brightcloud came over to her.

" Hello Tanglepaw. I heard about the vision."

" I know. That poor kit!"

Brightcloud looked at her. " It wasn't about Tigerkit."

" Thank StarClan."

" It was about you."

Tanglepaw's heart seemed to pound straight through her chest.

"Brightcloud..." but Brightcloud's eyes were far away.

"_ Even while the Wolf is upon its throne_, _Rebel looms in the shadows. Wolf shall defy Rebel, and cast it away, but Rebel will return, and Darkness will choose who wins."_

**Dun dun dun! What is Darkness? What has it got to do with Rebel and Wolf?  
**

**See that button? Press it! The allegiances are up next chapter.  
**


	2. Allegiances

**This might have taken quite a while, but copy and paste took care of a lot of it.**

**WolfClan**

Leader-Wolfstar  
White shecat with bluish stripes and muliticolored eyes, can send sound waves

Deputy- Whitefrost, white tom with black markings and yellow eyes. Can see the path objects are about to take. Apprentice, Saberpaw

Advisers

Coyotehowl-Dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes, can control animals by howling, Apprentice Darkpaw

Batgaze-Sleek black tom, he has two scars over his eyes making him blind, can read emotions with the excepton of Wolfstar and Coyotehowl

Medicine cats

Skydapple;  
Appearance: Dark silver tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes; short furred. Around his eyes are small streaks going to the side of his head, and a large darker stripe going from his forehead to tail.  
Creates a liquid shield in his fur, making it invulnerable unless he's dehydrated or its raining. Apprentice, Tanglepaw.

Adderstripe  
Small-statured brown tom with darker stripes on his back and legs, and a cream-colored tail tip. His eyes are green.  
Slips into any crevice

**Fawnflight. reddish brown she-cat with white spots on her forehead and back with brown eyes. Has telekinesis. Apprentice, Crowpaw.  
**

Warriors

Moonflower,  
White she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail-tip very bright piercing yellow eyes  
Can control the moon, sun, and stars

Darkmoon Frosty white she cat with a dark black crescent moon on her forehead shoulders and hips, it glows dark purple when she uses her powers, dark purple eyes that glow when she uses her powers.  
Able to control ice/cold/snow and shadows/darkness. Apprentice, Nightpaw

Shimmersong Large silver she-cat with blind looking eyes  
Can see through objects and far away, former Seaclan leader

Scorchgaze,Black tom with ginger streaks  
Hot teeth and claws, and a scorching gaze. Formerly MoorClan deputy

Silverwinds Silver shecat, unusual grey eyes.  
Can sense danger coming, whether it's another Clan or a fox or a badger. She can also tell where it's coming from, and how many there are. Apprentice, Wildpaw

Lionfur ,Ginger tom with amber eyes. Causes pain, former ForestClan leader

Blacksky,black tom with blue eyes, can become completely black, even his eyes. Apprentice, Waterpaw

Waveshade. Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, and whites paws and underbelly. Can control the elements.

Lionclaw. Yellow tom with brown eyes. Can control his tail at will. Apprentice, Frostpaw

Goldenspots. Tawny she-cat with black spots, ears and tail. Has green eyes and can hypnotize.

Ripplestream. Silver she-cat with darker ripples and blue eyes. Controls water. Apprentice, Skypaw

Fishtail. Brown tom with amber eyes. Mate: Ripplestream. Can breathe underwater.

Silverfoot.**silver she-cat with one white paw. Can change eye and pelt color at will Mate: Bonefeather**

**Bonefeather White tom with black stripes and amber eyes, can look dead or seriously wounded, even like bones if needed. Former SeaClan deputy**

**Bumblestripe. Golden tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Has bee-sting in tail and controls insects. Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Dawnpelt: Red fur with blue eyes, creates light. Apprentice, Mistypaw.**

**Crowstep: Black tom with white legs and belly. Can inflict psychological pain. apprentice, Wetpaw**

**Rosefur-****pretty ginger tabby with yellow stripes on her tail, and yellow paws. sky blue eyes, can cause thorny vines to come out of the ground. Former MoorClan leader.**

Queens

**Moonfrost. Silver, but fades to blue on her underbelly. Black crescent Moon on her forehead and Icy blue eyes. Can turn invisible. Mate:Lionclaw Kits are Rainkit and Mosskit, with Sunkit being held as prisoner.**

**Darktail- black she-cat with navy eyes, cares for Sunkit, Blazekit, and Grasskit, with her own kit Tigerkit.**

**Hawkstrike- light tan with green eyes, kits are Eaglekit and Grasskit, held as prisoner.  
**

Apprentices

Nightpaw  
All black except for white spot above her right eye, blue eyes, is extremely fast

Stonepaw,dark gray tom with inviting blue eyes and one ear tip. Evades all senses but touch

**Crowpaw, black tom with amber eyes, steals other cats ideas**

** Skypaw: Black and White she-cat with amber eyes, puts ideas and opinions into other cats heads  
**

**Frostpaw, a white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Can hide all emotion  
**

**Wetpaw. Blue-grey she-cat with big blue eyes. If you look into her eyes, you will become lost in thought.**

**Bluepaw. Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Can teleport.**

**Mistypaw. Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Controls the weather.**

**Tanglepaw-**Silver she-cat, blueish marks on her ears and eyes that glow when she uses her power.** has visions of the future**

**Wildpaw-Dark gray with white markings and green eyes can shapeshift**

**Waterpaw-**blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes** goes through objects**

Saberpaw-tawny tom with blue eyes can extend fangs up to 10 inches

Darkpaw- Grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes can make cats blind for a day.

Elders

Littlerose. Pale grey she-cat with silver and white stripes, light gray eyes  
Has the power of time

**Saltpelt. White she-cat with green eyes. Can cause lightning to strike where she wants and when.**

**Threefoot-****Ginger tom with blue eyes and a missing foot. Can cause a feeling similar to ants crawling on their pelt on cats. **

**Tell me if I made a mistake. And no, I didn't include Daypaw  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Where to begin? I decided on Bluepaw and her sisters meeting Wildpaw and getting the idea of RebelClan.  
**

Bluepaw felt strange. For the first time, she was caring for the queens in the forest. As the oldest of her sisters, she always had a slight motherly instinct, but here she didn't care much for watching the kits. She dreaded coming to the forest. When Ripplestream was in the den, she had swept away patches of soil. Bluepaw had grown up with an intense dislike for dirt. Only Fawnflight and Crowpaw ever really traveled to the small forest that held herbs. SeaClan hunted in water and lived on rock.

But the fact that she was on dirt and not rock was only a small part of it. The plants were even worse. The huge trees, towering over her and blocking the sky. For the first time, she really understood what tree-length meant. She couldn't she four fox-lengths in this foliage, the camp being the only clearing. The ForestClan cats loved their trees, and couldn't understand why they would want to live on rock. Lionfur used to say that it was the worst punishment ever executed by Wolfstar, living on bare rock.

_Well, to each their own_, thought Bluepaw. She saw Rainkit and Eaglekit fighting. "I am the mighty Wolfstar, and I will rule the clans!" cried Rainkit as he pounced on the smaller Eaglekit. "Ha!" said Eaglekit, stepping aside. You will never take MoorClan!"

That was kind of true. Rumors had spread about Wolfstar's disappearance in the middle of the battle. Bluepaw had heard Mosskit say in all confidence that Icepaw had descended from the stars and grabbed Wolfstar, then was forced to drop her due to Wolfstar's evilness. But Stonepaw, one of the former MoorClan apprentices, had said that an eagle tried to drop her off the hill. By the time she got back, MoorClan had been conquered for her.

" Rainkit! Sheathe your claws this instant!" she snapped at the kit as she saw that streaks of blood were appearing on Eaglekit's light brown fur. Then she realized that there was blood on the tabby's pelt too. "That goes for both of you!"

The fight broke apart, and the kits hung their heads. Bluepaw felt guilty, but if this was the way to teach a kit, so be it.

" When you become apprentices, you are _never_ to fight with claws unsheathed. You will learn the claw moves with your paws, and use them on your opponent when..." then Bluepaw stopped. They were all one clan. There were no more battles. "attacking a fox or badger." she finished.

" Or rogue." said one of the other apprentices. Bluepaw looked at the she-cat. She was dark gray, with pure white markings and brilliant green eyes. " Hi. I'm Bluepaw." Bluepaw said shyly.

" I'm Wildpaw. How is the hunting here? It's my first time."

" I don't know, it's my first time too. My sister Wetpaw says that it is horrible, because of all the plants crunching."

" I used to be MoorClan. This foliage is a pain in the tail."

" Aren't you Brightcloud's sister?"

" Yes. She was murdered by Wolfstar." her voice dropped. "Don't tell anyone."

Bluepaw was curious." Why?"

Wildpaw gestured with her tail to the abandoned leader's den. "It'll be safer to talk in there."

They squeezed in between the roots. Wildpaw faced Bluepaw, her eyes glowing green orbs in the dark. " I'm planning to rebel. I don't want anyone knowing that I am, so even the motive has to stay secret."

Bluepaw could have leaped for joy. Here was another cat willing to rebel!

"Me and my sisters are planning on rebellion too. Will you join us?"

" Yes! You know, there's a lot of cats who don't like WolfClan, we could get a lot of members."

Bluepaw thought of cats everywhere, undercover. They would bring down WolfClan and restore the clans from inside.

" What should we call ourselves?"

Bluepaw thought for a moment. "RebelClan."

**RebelClan is beginning. The next few chapters are mostly recruitment.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Recruitment**.

Stonepaw woke up and stretched, then prepared to dive into the sea and get some breakfast.

" I already have some." said Mistypaw, one of the former SeaClanners. She had a huge fish in her jaws.

" That looks too big for just you and me."

" I invited Waterpaw. You know, most of the other cats aren't up yet." She seemed to be hinting at something.

" How about we sit down and eat before anyone else is up?" Stonepaw threw in hopefully.

She smiled. "Excellent!" Stonepaw's suspicions were confirmed. But why did Mistypaw want to talk to him and Waterpaw? Had she guessed by their resemblance that they were siblings? Stonepaw and Waterpaw had kept the fact secret, even though both of their parents were dead.

" OK, let's eat close to the ocean so we can throw it out when we're done. You aren't very messy, are you?"

" No, that would be perfect."

They ate the fish while staring out to the sea.

" Um, not wanting to offend you or anything, but fish is quite tasteless. A little too watery for my taste. We may still be able to go into MoorClan territory, but it seems wrong, with that evil, vile..." then Stonepaw realized what he was saying. No one was allowed to say nasty things about their leader.

But Mistypaw seemed intrigued, even excited. " Is that really your opinion?" said Mistypaw. She kept a relaxed tone, but Stonepaw could see the excitement rising in her eyes.

" Yes."

Waterpaw decided that she might as well go down with her brother. " Mine too."

" Really? If there was a clan that was designed to bring Wolfstar down, would you join it?"

OK, something was up. " Yes." Answered both Stonepaw and Waterpaw. Mistypaw looked at the rest of the apprentices and lowred her tone.

" There is such a clan. It's called RebelClan. It consists of myself, my sisters, and a few other apprentices. Will you join?"

" Yes." Stonepaw picked up what was left of the fish and tossed it into the sea. " Let's go back to sleep to cover it up."

**********

Nightpaw was racing thorugh the forest. She was ready to give Daypaw his next lesson.

But, to her horror, someone was already there. A dark gray shecat with white markings was on top of Daypaw. Daypaw was a cat, but Nightpaw still didn't want that strange loner anywhere near the fox.

Nightpaw charged, and was instantly on top of the she-cat. She bore down with all her weight. The shecat was pinned. Then she recognized her.

" Wildpaw!"

" Yes, Wildpaw. Who were you expecting?" Wildpaw hissed irritably.

" I'm sorry. It's just..." Nightpaw paused. What would be the best lie?

" It's just what?"

" It's just that this cat's mother was killed when ForestClan was taken over. She requested me to keep him safe, so I've kept him a secret." That sounded right.

" You rebelled against Wolfstar?" said Wildpaw. Nightpaw felt kind of scared, then she saw the hope in the apprentice's eyes. "Yes. To keep him safe."

Wildpaw looked hopeful. As through to throw it all out, she said, " Would you join a clan that's dedicated to rebelling against Wolfstar?"

What was with this cat? Was she a spy? Was she another rebel? _Well, my brother's a hostage, my mom's dead, and this fox needs protection. If it came to a fight, I could pick up the cub and run._ she thought.

" Yes, I would."

Daypaw decided he might as well. " So would I."

Wildpaw looked happier than she had ever seen a cat since WolfClan was formed.

" There is a clan. It's called RebelClan, and tonight is our first meeting. It's at the forest on the Seaclan territory, that big clearing in the middle. Be there at moonhigh." Wildpaw dashed of into the forest.

Nightpaw turned to the fox. "Why has she fighting you in the first place?"

" She thought I was a rogue and pounced. This is going to be so exciting, being able to meet the other cats and fight Wolfstar!"

Nightpaw kind of felt the same way. Daypaw could never hope to get into WolfClan. If she did it well, she was optimistic that she could have taught ForestClan to accept Daypaw. But Wolfstar would probably seize the fox and train him as her bodyguard, or just have Coyotehowl control him.

Well, the sun was setting. Nightpaw seized Daypaw by the cruff and ran to the SeaClan forest, and dropped the cub off. Going at a normal pace, she went in the apprentice caves, curled up, and closed her eyes. Tonight was going to be a huge night.

**Next chapters the meeting. It's going to be very interesting.**


	5. Chapter 4

**My regular computer had a virus, but luckily I had back-up.  
**

Bluepaw got up, stretched, and looked at the sky. It was almost moonhigh. She crept out on the path, and got ready to teleport.

She'd never gone farther then the top of the cliff, but she was getting quite good at it, so she tried going all the way to the forest's edge.

She felt pain erupt in her head as she attempted to keep her mind on his destination. When she finally let go, she found that the pain had left her head feeling fuzzy. "OK, from now on I'm going to do this gradually." she shook her head and walked into the clearing. She saw a ginger cat with amber eyes was already there.

" Hi! Who are you?" she said in her most friendly voice.

" My name is Daypaw. I was recruited by Wildpaw, do you know her?"

" Yeah. I've never seen you in the apprentice's den."

" I was hidden by another apprentice, since my mother died."

" I'm sorry."

" It doesn't matter that much. Another apprentice is coming." he said turning his head to the forest.

" Hello Nightpaw. Have a good sleep?"

" It would have been better if I didn't have to get up at moonhigh, but OK." said the black she-cat.

" That makes two of us." said Wildpaw as she emerged from the ferns.

" Bluepaw, how under Silverpelt did you manage to get here so fast?" said Wetpaw in amazement and she and Mistypaw entered the clearing with two other apprentices she recognized as Stonepaw and Waterpaw.

_Well, that's all the recruits then._ She leaped onto a tree and balanced. " This meeting of RebelClan will..." then she stopped. _I'm acting like a leader! _she thought shamefully. She shouldn't be ordering them around. She leaped down from her perch.

Wetpaw and Mistypaw looked at her strangely. " Why'd you leap down?"

" It's not my place. I was acting like a leader."

" Well, isn't that what you are?" said Daypaw. " You looked like you belonged up there."

Bluepaw felt embaressed but sort of proud.

" You have my vote." said Nightpaw.

Bluepaw looked at Wildpaw. " And you? You were one of the first rebels."

Wildpaw smiled. " Me? A leader? StarClan would sooner give nine lives to a rock! Daypaw was right. You deserve it more than any of us."

Bluepaw turned to Stonepaw and Waterpaw. " Go ahead, Bluepaw." said the she-cat.

Stonepaw nodded his assent.

" Looks like you're the leader." said Nightpaw.

" But I'm not that experienced at leading or anything..." but Wetpaw and Mistypaw had started up a cheer of " Bluestar! Bluestar! Bluestar!" and the rest soon joined in.

" OK, just to humor you." she said and leapt back up to the her perch.

" This is the first official meeting of RebelClan. I suggest that we begin with our clan structure. Does anyone has any ideas." Bluepaw had her own idea, but she felt a little uncomfortable.

No one responded. "OK, then, I'll tell you my idea."

" It will be structured like a regular clan. I must have a deputy, and we could get Tanglepaw or Crowpaw to recruit so that we have a medicine cat. We will all be warriors of course. But I will not select your warrior name, and the power you have will not be revealed until you are a WolfClan warrior. Now, you can think of your warrior name."

Then RebelClan fell to thinking. Bluepaw wondered if she had been a good leader. Would they follow her? Wolfstar wasn't a leader who cared if her subjects liked her, just that the cats obeyed her. Bluepaw didn't like it, but she knew that he had to have RebelClan back her all the way.

"I've chosen a name." announced Nightpaw. "Nightblaze, because I have this white spot in my dark fur. And of course I can't be Nightstar, so..."

" Stoneshadow." said Stonepaw.

" I'll do Wildfire."

" Wetfur."

Bluepaw looked at her warriors. No one else seemed to want to volunteer.

" OK, let us meet here every time the moon changes, unless in emergency. Moonhigh, as usual."

Mutual agreement followed this. Then each cat dissapeared into the ferns. Bluepaw teleported to the cliffs, then to her sleeping spot.

She expected to be chasing fish, or else be swimming, but what meet her was bare rock, as far as the eye could see. Icepaw was on it."

" Icepaw!" she yelled joyfully, and ran toward her sister. But Icepaw didn't even seem to notice she was there. In fact, her moonlike eyes were staring off into space."

"_ Even while Wolf sits on its throne, Rebel looms in the shadows. Wolf shall defy Rebel, and cast it away, but Rebel will return, and Darkness will decide who wins."_

**Now Bluepaw knows the prophecy too. *SPOILER* Tanglepaw is joining RebelClan next chapter. And some very strange** **things may happen.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bluepaw is going to get something very strange today.**

Bluepaw walked out of her den and stretched. After such an eventful night, it was hard to believe that she just had to go back to her old duties. Oh well, the moon would change fast enough, then, back to RebelClan.

She dove into the sea, caught a fish, and swam over to the path that lead up to the freshkill pile. She dropped the fish and ate a small minnow, the only one left in the pile. She dropped the skeleton back into the sea. Stale fish wasn't her favorite kind, but with so many cats in WolfClan, the vast majority of the fish were gone. She knew that the forest cats didn't like fish anyway, but she thought forest prey was musky and overly rich.

Her mentor, Bumblestripe, wandered in. " Battle training at the top." he didn't seem happy. Probably because the battles were going to be rare. She climbed to the top with Bumblestripe, then she saw the true reason to his crabbiness.

Whitefrost had made the journey from WolfClan's Leader Hill to the camp, in order to train his apprentice Saberpaw. Whitefrost may have been nice, but Saberpaw was Wolfstar's pawn, her ideal follower. Bluepaw had still hated him for killing Icepaw.

" Ah, Bumblestripe! Nice to see you." said Whitefrost kindly.

" Whitefrost." said Bumblestripe in a way that made sure that the kindness wasn't returned.

" Since it's battle training, I brought my apprentice along for helping." Saberpaw stepped out in front of his mentor. Bluepaw expected that Saberpaw would look tall, proud of being a killer. _A total fox-face._

But Saberpaw didn't look proud, or brave, or even happy. He looked like a kit that had just been yelled at for stupidity, that knew it was stupid.

Bluepaw glared at him. He lowered his head in shame. _Glad to see you're learning some respect._ she sneered inwardly. Bluepaw tried to be forgiving, but she just didn't feel ready.

" OK, then, it's time for us to gauge your abilities. Saberpaw will attack Bluepaw. With claws sheathed, you are to attempt to pin your opponent. We will be watching you." said Whitefrost.

" And if you get too rowdy, seperating you." said Bumblestripe, twitching his tail. Bluepaw had never been stabbed by the sting in his tail, but she didn't want to learn how it felt.

" Begin." called Whitefrost.

Bluepaw snapped into a crouch as Saberpaw dove for her. Just before his paws hit her face, she ran out from under him. Positioning herself, she hit his back legs as soon as he hit the ground, knocking him off balance. She twisted and charged, a split second too late. The slightly larger apprentice reared up and landed on her head, hard. But Bluepaw curled up her back legs and hit him on the chin, forcing him up and off her.

While he stumbled, he regained her footing and got into a crouch. She remembered waht Bumblestripe had told her. " Don't bring the fight to them, let them bring it to you."

Saberpaw looked scared now. Disregarding the anti-claw rule, he slashed her across the face. She grabbed his head in her paws and pulled him down. She rolled, taking him with her.

" Enough!" yelled Whitefrost. Bumblestripe hit Saberpaw on the nose with his tail.

" No claws during practice." said Whitefrost calmly, as though the offense had been committed by kits. Bumblestripe, on the other hand, was looking at Saberpaw with murder in his eyes.

" Go to the medicine cat's den." said Bumblestripe.

Bluepaw and Saberpaw nodded and went down the path.

After what seemed like seconds, Saberpaw stuttered. "I'm s-sorry."

" For slashing my face, or for killing my sister?" said Bluepaw coldly.

" B-b-both. I w-wouldn't have, really. Wolfstar g-gave orders that we were to k-k-kill everyone pinned."

" And Goldenspots is still alive why?

" Darkpaw h-has a better conscience than m-m-me." Saberpaw seemed to shrink away from Bluepaw.

Bluepaw felt a sudden impulse to comfort him. This may have been her sister's murderer, but he was just a kit, a pawn.

She wrapped her tail around him. Then she had another impulse

" So, how do you feel about rebellion?"

**OK, I know that was strange and spontaneous, but it will serve a purpose. Eventually.**


	7. Chapter 6

**If you read this, please review it. I know for a fact that there are a lot more people that read than review thanks to my traffic page. And thanks to Jessica Hope wishes for PMing the her cats warrior names. I was lost on Mistypaw!**

Nightpaw's pov.

Nightpaw looked into the sky. The moon had changed again, and RebelClan was meeting.

Nightblaze, as she was known in RebelClan, was one of the first there. Daypaw had lived in the forest, and Bluestar was sitting on her branch. Nightblaze took her position on the rock under the Leader's Branch. On the last meeting, Bluestar had named her deputy. It was exhilarating, she had to admit, being deputy of a rebel clan.

Wildfire had arrived, and Wetfur and Mistyheart emerged from the ferns.

Nightblaze couldn't help but slightly unsheathe her claws as their former TownClan members, Saberheart and Darkpaw, came out.

Tanglefur, RebelClan's medicine cat, had joined them without being recruited. She had just shown up, saying that she heard a rumor. Most likely she had used her power, whatever it was.

Stoneshadow and Waterpaw arrived in the clearing. RebelClan was ready.

Bluestar started off the meeting.

" Thank you all for coming tonight. We have some very good information today, courtesy of Darkpaw."

She gestured with her tail. Darkpaw stepped forward.

" As Coyotehowl's apprentice, I am allowed to visit the former MoorClan camp. Once inside, I discovered something unusual."

All RebelClan perked their ears.

" The eagles aren't constantly controlled. During my visit, one almost swooped down on a kit, before being stopped by Coyotehowl. Since the eagles run wild half of the time, it is possible for a cat to climb the hill without being detected.

Bluestar purred. " Thank you for the information."

" It'll be perfect for a proposal that I was planning on making." said Nightblaze. The clan turned to face her.

" You all know that my brother Blazekit is one of the three hostages. I was wondering what would happen if he were to disappear. Thus I laid out a plan. One of us will distract the eagles while I rescue Blazekit. We'll continue this until all the hostages are gone. Without the hostages, Wolfstar loses her power to threaten the clans, and we can close in once and for all."

The clan applauded quietly. Bluestar beamed. " When are you planning on doing this?"

Nightblaze smiled. " Tonight."

*******

Nightblaze crouched and steathily crept through MoorClan territory. Wildfire was right behind her.

They came to the hill. The eagles were circling overhead.

" They are the major concern." said Nightblaze, looking upward.

" Not really. Their night vision is worse than ours. But they can still hear extremely well." said Wildfire.

Nightblaze didn't ask about it. One of the rules about living in RebelClan was that a curious piece of information wasn't talked about. Generally it was their power.

" Are you sure that you can get out of this alive?" said Nightblaze.

" Confident." said Wildfire.

" Fine. We'll break off here."

Wildfire continued into the shadows. Nightblaze prepared for the climb.

Zip! Nightblaze was at the top of the hill, behind a rock. Zip! She was on top of the den. Zip! In the brambles beside the den.

That's when Nightblaze remembered why she needed a distraction. Darktail was in that den, and they had to get her out.

A distraction arrived in the form of a huge owl. It swooped down and sank its talons into Wolfstar. Wolfstar yowled, and the warriors rushed to help her. Coyotehowl was howling, with no effect.

Darktail was out of the nursery, charging toward the owl.

Zip! Nightblaze was in! Zip! Nightblaze was out, with her brother in her jaws.

They ran home. An exhausted Nightblaze dropped Blazekit alongside Daypaw. The fox opened one sleepy eye and leaped up, embracing his former foster brother.

Nightpaw met up with Wildpaw and got back to the apprentice den. Nightpaw hoped that she could find some way to hide her elation.

Blazekit was free. Daypaw was safe in the forest. One hostage was safe, away from Wolfstar. Others would follow.

WolfClan, right under Wolfstar's nose, was falling apart.

**Never get too cocky, Nightpaw. Mwahahahaha! Don't worry, I'll keep Blazekit free, but Wolfstar's not going to let this go.**

**Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Darn you writer's block!**

**Bluepaw's pov.**

It was a day after Blazekit had been stolen. Wolfstar hadn't mentioned the kidnapping at all. Probably wisest, since there were no kits of ForestClan origin to be had, so she couldn't replace him.

Today, Bluepaw was on elder duty in town.

Saltpelt seemed to be more irritable, now the she was sharing space with a former ForestClan elder who didn't like the town at all.

" I feel like I might as well be on SeaClan rock. This material the the twolegs use for dens is chaffing at my skin, and it provides no protection from the weather whatsoever." hissed Threefoot. " The smell of this place makes my claws curl, and the prey is pathetic."

Bluepaw agreed. The only other place the elder's had to go was a huge metal bin with a top made out of a slippery, easily stratched material . When the weather was bad, the elders had no other choice but to go inside and have the top closed. The bin was filled with carrion for the majority of the time, it reeked, and the bin didn't allow any light for the elders. Littlerose once said that she would rather brave the weather than go inside the bin. But elders got sick if they stayed out.

Bluepaw grabbed a strangely soft but brittle brown twoleg thing. Several slabs of this were being used by this in the construction of a new elder's den. A strange, clear, amber colored liquid was used in putting the slabs together*****. Tanglepaw had found a sheet of clear, water resistant material, and they were going to put it over the whole den once it was done.

" Hurry up there!" said Saltpelt. " Rain's coming soon."

" How would you know?" said Littlerose.

" My bones are aching like they always do before a storm." she answered smartly. Bluepaw chuckled a little, as quietly as possible.

Bluepaw yawned. " Tanglepaw, I'm going home a little early, for _training_." she said, with an tone that she knew Tanglepaw would understand.

Tanglepaw nodded. " I'll tell Skydapple."

Bluepaw got out of their sight, and teleported to the SeaClan forest.

" Ow." said Bluestar as she got her usual headache.

" Blazepaw? Where are you?" she said in a semi-quiet voice. According the Tanglepaw, Crowpaw and Fawnflight were going to the forest soon for herbs. They had only a while before they had to hide again.

" Right here." said Blazepaw, sticking his head out of the ferns.

" OK, Blazepaw, if I snarl, get out of the clearing and hide. The SeaClan medicine cat and her apprentice are coming to the forest for herbs."

Blazepaw nodded. "What are we doing today?"

Bluestar smiled. " Hunting."

Blazepaw sighed happily. " Thank StarClan! The only thing I've had to eat since I arrived here was a vole that Nightblaze caught."

" OK, first thing, the prey ritual."

" What's that?"

" It's what you say after killing a piece of prey. 'Thank you for the life of this prey, given to feed my clan.' Although the majority of the time, you're going to be hunting for yourself, but you're part of the clan."

He recited it until he got it right.

" Next, Pouncing."

She pounced for a demostration.

" Oh, I get that!" he said and leaped, but got off balance and landed in a heap.

She showed him again, and he flopped again. Same the next two times. Bluestar was starting to get frustrated, but the reason she had taken on Blazepaw was she thought it was important to have the experience. Didn't you have to train an apprentice to be deputy?

" Just focus on something solid." she said after the seventh fail.

He leaped, and pinned an imaginary mouse. "I did it! I did it!"

Bluestar felt a rush of pride. Then she heard something.

" No, that chervil is too green, it should be left another moon or so. Now, the borage is good, Darktail will need one soon."

Fawnflight was at the other side of the bush, and coming closer.

**Cliffie! HA HA HA HA!**

***Honey. The reason the cats don't realize that it is honey, is because honey is naturally yellowish and opaque, and pretty thick compared with the clear, amber stuff that machines make it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Blazepaw's pov.  
**

I didn't recognize the voice, but I knew I had to hide. I raced into the ferns to hide.

Big mistake. The movement caused so much noise, Blazepaw felt as though Wolfstar would hear it.

Blazepaw wouldn't be Blazekit again. He wouldn't control involuntarily. If this she-cat challenged that, then....

He fed the fire in him. If he had to fry the medicine cat, then so be it.

_What are you doing?_

Blazepaw spun around. Who had spoken?

_Fawnflight is innocent. Hide, don't fight._

He turned around and started into the ferns. He looked back. If he lay here, he could torch the cat coming through, burnt beyond recognition...

_And burn down the forest? Kill Crowpaw and Bluepaw in order to murder an innocent cat? _the voice seemed angrier now.

He whispered, as lowly as he could." Who are you?"

_Hide. Please_.

He could see, for a moment, the yellow fur. The blue eyes that were so full of love.

He backed into the ferns. "Yes mother. I will."

***************

Fawnflight walked through the bush and spotted Bluepaw.

" What are you doing here?"

" Hunting. The noise you just heard was a rabbit disappearing into the brush." She may not have liked lying, but Blazepaw was at stake.

" You hate this ground."

" It's prey-rich."

" I hated coming here. Now Wolfstar has forced us to hunt here regularly." said the ginger she-cat with distaste.

" We need prey." said Bluepaw bluntly.

Fawnflight looked at her strangely.

" What?"

" I... barely know who you are anymore. You've changed. You're more grown up, and not at all kittish anymore. It's like you've aged 10 moons."

" We've all had to change. It was needed." she said, trying to sound like a warrior.

But inside she was afraid. What if the clan had noticed her rapid mental aging? One thing would lead to another, and they would wonder why she was sneaking out each night, then...

" I've got to talk to Shim...Wolfstar about you and your sisters' warrior ceremony."

" You know her. She'll want the minimum amount of warriors. "

" All the same, I'll ask."

" She probably won't even consider it."

**********

It turned out Wolfstar _had_ considered it. She had decided that since they were old, she might as well.

" Ugh, I'd rather go to StarClan as a apprentice than to WolfClan as a warrior." said Mistypaw spitefully.

" If she includes loyal, I'm going to say, I do not, but keep the not low so I don't have to be loyal!" said Wetpaw.

" That isn't half the concern. What about our powers?"

They all fell silent at this, then realized that there was no way out. I was just part of Clan ceremony was starting, at the base of the leader's Hill.

" Bluepaw, Mistypaw, and Wetpaw. Do you promise to be loyal to WolfClan, and to keep your claws sharp in the fighting of our enemies?"

" I do. " They answered simultaneously. Then, quietly. " to RebelClan."

" Then I name you Mistyfur, Wetfoot, and Bluepelt."

The clan cheered, then fell silent. Bluepelt knew that they had to reveal their powers.

" Thank you Wolfstar." she said, then walked back down to the dens.

Wolfstar wasn't happy, for three warriors with unknown powers were three threats. But even she couldn't deny that it was Clan tradition, not Clan law, that required a warrior to announce their power at their ceremony.

The sisters walked back home, found three nests in the caves, and fell asleep.

***********

Blazepaw had never felt so alone. Even when he was a hostage, he still had Darktail, Sunkit, Grasskit, and Tigerkit for company. He now had nothing.

He caught a mouse, and drank from the stream that flowed through RebelClan territory.

He looked up at the night sky. He wasn't alone, he realized. There lay thousands upon thousands of cats, some from the recent creation of WolfClan, some who were killed by BloodClan before the cats had come to their new territories and gained powers.

No WolfClan warriors, he was certain. Not a cat had died since WolfClan had begun.

He sat down, and got ready to sleep.

Then he realized that he wasn't alone.

Across the clearing was Strongheart.

" Mom!" he yelled, and leaped across the clearing in big bounds. He buried his nose in her fur.

" Thank StarClan you're alive and free." she sighed.

Blazepaw paused. That seemed odd for a StarClan cat to say. Her eyes were their typical blue, not like StarClan moons, too.

" Mom, are you a StarClan cat?" he asked. She sighed.

" No. I'm a wandering spirit. When I left my dreams, I became an empty body. Without me dreaming, I couldn't get back in. I stay in StarClan mostly, but I could go to the Place of No Stars as well, or just stay down here."

" Is there a way to get you alive again?"

She seemed to consider this. "No." she said definitely, but Blazepaw could tell she was lying.

" Really? Couldn't you just enter somecat's dreams and stay there until dawn, then share the space?"

" Yes, but I refuse to."

" What if they were willing to do it? I could do without..." but then Strongheart glared at him.

" I became what I am to give you your power. I will not force you into giving up your body so that I might be alive again."

Blazepaw could tell, by the tone in her voice, that she was not going to be dissauded.

" But you'll visit me, won't you? In the night? I'm scared to sleep alone." he confessed.

She smiled. " Of course, Blazepaw, Of Course."

And that night he slept with a wandering sprit.

**Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**First of all, thanks for the reviews. Secondly, we're going to take a break from all the action as we sit with different members of the clans during a thunderstorm.**

Waterpaw's pov

Waterpaw was probably the only cat in the history of WolfClan that could stand in the rain and not get wet. The raindrops passed through her and mud passed through her paws, leaving her dry and comfortable. Blacksky was in the warrior den, but he had allowed her to go catch prey. She secretly suspected he was hoping she'd learn something.

She walked across the lonely stone SeaClan territory. Waterpaw, despite possible MoorClan origins hated being out in the open, especially when rain fell and clouds darkened the sky.

She arrived at the RebelClan forest. Luckily, mud passed through her paws, but it still felt weird going through.

She walked into the clearing, which was absent except for one inhabitant.

Blazepaw lay under the Leader's Branch, trying to get what protection it provided.

" Waterdapple!" he yelled, leaping toward her. She turned off her power so that he could embrace her.

She looked down at the sopping wet apprentice.

"It's so loud and all the water makes my fur damp." he pleaded.

Waterdapple smiled. " Don't you remember the tunnel that we built for you?"

" Yes, but it's all muddy now, and it's flooding."

" Oh. " She said, embarrassed.

" I tried to block it, but it kept coming in anyway." said Blazepaw. Thunder cracked overhead and the yellow apprentice squealed in fear.

" How big is the hole?" she asked.

He lead her over to the hole and showed it to her. It was barely big enough for the apprentice, matter-of-fact...

" I think I could plug it."

He looked up at her and gazed at her in wonder. " Really?"

" Sure. I'll just turn my power back on and it'll all fall off anyway, so I could do it without much suspicion."

It worked perfectly. Except what was she going to say to Blacksky?

**********

Moonfrost's pov

Rainkit and Mosskit were cowering behind her, terrified.

" Mommy! Why is so loud! It's so scary!" whined Mosskit, the youngest.

" Well...." what should she tell them. That it was just StarClan having a conversation and not wanting to be interrupted?

" It's two cats." said Hawkstrike.

" A cat can't be that loud!" said Eaglekit.

" Yes it can. That's it's power." said Moonfrost, catching on.

" The other cat's power is to make big flashes of light." said Hawkstrike.

" Why is it so scary?" Moaned Rainkit, still cowering behin his mother.

" They are trying to scare each other, but they made it so you won't be hurt."

" Really?" said Mosskit, gazing curiously at her mother.

Hawkstrike smiled. " Really."

*******

Darktail's pov

Grasskit, Sunkit, and Tigerkit all leaped and squealed with glee.

" Look at that big one."

" Did you listen to that crack of thunder?"

Darktail smiled secretly. The kits had been expecting a thunderstorm for moons.

" I'm glad you're happy. Some kits would be scared."

" Scared? We're not scared! We're excited!"

Darktail couldn't help but be happy. Grasskit and Sunkit were prisoners, but she considered them her kits as well.

" I hope that Blazekit is OK."

**Sorry for the shortness but I had writer's block!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! You'll have to excuse me if this is a little short, writer's block is still coming on.**

**Mistyfur's pov**

Getting to RebelClan was so much easier now that she was a warrior. When your leader is on a hill far away, you basically have your own agenda. Today, she was going to catch some fish, visit the town for some medicine cats' gossip(which produced some interesting news), and go to RebelClan at moonhigh.

With the full moon in the sky, she could be seen easily, and so could any other cat. Even Blacksky, whose power often allowed him to go unnoticed in the dark, was at fault here. And no one could blame Mistyfur for going out to catch some mice in the forest.

She slipped silently into the forest alongside Wetfur, and her sister Bluestar was already on her leader's branch.

Mistyheart sat silently down and waited as more cats arrived.

Nightblaze called out for silence, and everyone stopped and listened.

" Due to the recent rainstorm, we haven't been able to meet. Waterdapple has been grounded to town for coming in late, so we will have to start without her. As you are all aware of, my sisters and me have gained warrior status. I will announce my power here, but no where else,and I exhort my sisters to follow my example."

" I can transport, which means that I can disappear from one place and go to another." She demonstrated, appearing on the rock next to Nightblaze, then back up to her branch.

" I can cause cats to be lost in thought." said Wetfur, and she demonstrated on Saberheart.

" I control the weather." said Mistyheart, and she made clouds blacken the sky, then fade away.

" Our capture of Blazepaw was a success. Tonight, we will attempt to capture Sunkit. I will lead personally, and Mistyheart and Wetfur can follow for distractions. We need a test of our powers." No one disagreed.

" Let's move out."

*************

Wetfur's pov

It was at the base of the hill. The idea was for Wetfur and Mistyheart to get Darktail out of her den. Not going to be easy, but they'd find a way.

Bluestar transported them to the den. Wetfur turned to Darktail. Mistyheart threw out a gale of wind, which blew dust into her eyes so that she couldn't see them. Wetfur looked into Darktail's eyes. Darktail became immobilized. Bluestar grabbed Sunkit and got out of there. Wetfur kept Darktail immobilized until Mistyheart's gale grew so strong it blew them out the den and Bluestar transported them all home.

************

Bluestar's pov.

They got back to the RebelClan forest, where Wildfire and Blazepaw ran forward to embrace the kit. Sunkit seemed too happy to be real.

Bluestar jumped on the brach and began the ceremony.

" Sunkit. Do you promise to be loyal to RebelClan, to help us kill or else drive out the tyrant Wolfstar, and to do your best in everything?"

" Yes." she squealed.

" Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you an apprentice. Sunkit, you will now be known as Sunpaw. Nightblaze will mentor you."

Nightblaze and Blazepaw rushed forward to greet the new apprentice.

" Great, now I don't have to sleep alone in the woods." said Blazepaw happily.

" RebelClan is adjourned." said Bluestar sleepily. They had to get back to the dens.

**********

Nightpaw's pov

Nightpaw had aged a great deal since being in RebelClan. When you're the deputy of a clan that could be executed without mercy, being kittish isn't one of your main qualities anymore. Nightpaw was almost ready for warriorhood, though Wolfstar would delay that as much as she could.

Still, Nightpaw felt a rush of happiness as she realized that she had an apprentice. Sunpaw was hers now, to train and teach and create into a RebelClan warrior. It was so much, Nightpaw could hardly keep still in her nest.

She knew that no RebelClan cats could get powers yet. The journey to the Moontree was too dangerous now. But Sunpaw and Blazepaw would, eventually.

It would be long and hard for her. But she would pull out. And another thought lingered in her mind

_Two down, one to go._

**RebelClan is getting close to their goal now. Wolfstar, I sense rebellion in your future...**

**Wolfstar: What?**

**Nothing.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Luna Holly Shaffer, thanks for pointing out that typo. To all readers, Sunpaw is definitely a tom. Oh, disclaimer!  
**

**Wolfstar: BookObssesserNumberOne does not own Warriors. **

**Nightpaw's pov**

" For the last time, she's not your apprentice and if I see fit to teach her to catch fish I'll do it." said Darkmoon sharply. Nightpaw sighed. Getting away hadn't been as easy as she'd thought.

" You are a former ForestClan, and can't swim as well as I can. Unless I'm wrong, you never swim. You have taught her to hunt in the forest, not the sea." Bluepelt answered calmly, as though she was just watching the argument.

" The forest is all she needs!" hissed Darkmoon. Nightpaw had never seen her be this stubborn, or angry.

" The sea is closer, and with the large clan that we have, we need to be able to get a lot of food fast. Warriors do not start their day well hungry."

" Oh, a Wolfstar supporter!" snarled the she-cat. " I am ForestClan, and I'll not have a SeaClan cat teaching my apprentice."

For the first time Nightpaw felt like clawing her mentor's face. How dare Darkmoon call Bluestar, leader of RebelClan, a Wolfstar supporter. She knew that Darkmoon despised the idea of being all one clan, and those who supported it, but Bluestar was no traitor!

" I am no Wolfstar supporter. I am merely loyal to this clan, and they need to be fed." said Bluepelt, now with a hint of anger.

" Darkmoon, it's for the best." said Nightpaw. Darkmoon looked down at her furiously, then at Bluepelt.

" Fine! Go swim!" she said, her purple eyes flashing. " Go partake of other clans!" The white warrior stormed away.

" So," Bluepelt said more cheerfully, " ready to swim?"

" Of course." Nightpaw knew that they weren't really going to swim.

" Let's go to the top of the cliff."

They ascended. Once they were out of earshot, Nightpaw turned to Bluepelt.

Nightpaw turned to Bluepelt. " You let her call _you _a Wolfstar supporter?"

Bluepelt nodded. " Matter of fact, I was hoping for it. Better a rumor of being a Wolfstar supporter than one of treason against her. It protects all of RebelClan."

" I don't understand. We're all together, almost all of us are against Wolfstar, yet we continue to fight amongst ourselves."

" Clan rivalries weren't just with TownClan. You've got to think of it Darkmoon's way. She's been taught all her life not to trust other clans. Now she's been thrust in with three others. She's still got that instinct, and to her anyone who thinks of all of us, SeaClan, TownClan, ForestClan, and MoorClan as one, believes in WolfClan. Naturally, I fit into the context for a Wolfstar supporter."

" For wanting to care for warriors that are no longer your enemies?"

" Old prejudices die hard, and Wolfstar can't kill them all."

" OK, ready for some training?"

Bluepelt smiled and vanished. Nightblaze began to run, and was soon at the RebelClan forest.

Sunpaw and Blazepaw were sitting in the clearing. Bluestar was already there, and she was showing him a hunting crouch.

Nightblaze went up to Sunpaw.

" How did you like your first night here?"

" OK. Blazepaw's no fun though. He didn't want to run around, and he just sat there looking at the stars."

Nightblaze smiled. " He's got a good reason for both. One, you can't be loud in here. If anyone finds you, you'll all be dead. As for looking at the stars, do you know about his mother?"

" Yes. I was there when Wolfstar brought the news to Darktail. I get it now. So, when do we start battle training?" squealed the apprentice.

Nightblaze sighed. " Not for a while. We have to learn to stalk a mouse first."

She showed him the crouch, and he copied it. She sprang, and he sprang.

Nightbalze looked at Sunpaw in surprise. " You've done this before?"

He nodded. " Darktail trained us."

That made sense. Sort of. Nightblaze inquired further.

" So, what did she teach you?"

" Fighting, hunting,... but only bits and pieces. She could only do it away from the others, and once we moved in there was almost no chances."

Nightblaze nodded. " So do you know the basic stuff. Do you know the prey ritual?"

" The what?"

" The prey ritual. ' Thank you for the life of this prey, given to feed my clan.' It's what you say after killing prey."

" No, I didn't. Thanks."

Nightblaze smiled.

" What do you know about battle training?"

" Darktail taught me only one move."

" What's that?"

" Sneaking up and pouncing."

Nightblaze almost chuckled. Had Darktail been planning on rebellion herself?

They went through a vigorous training session. By the end, both apprentices were exhausted.

" How soon can you come back?" panted Blazepaw.

" Whenever we can." answered Bluestar.

They went back to the cliff. Darkmoon stormed out a second after they arrived.

" So, had fun?" she asked Nightpaw.

With a grin specifically directed at Bluepelt, she said, " Yep."


	13. Chapter 12

**Since it's Christmastime, I'm putting up this one earlier than I expected.**

Daypaw's pov (takes place last chapter)

Daypaw was sleeping out in the open as a fox. It wasn't safe, but he'd be on the move soon.

Stretching as the morning light shone, he trotted off to across the moor, then froze.

Rabbit. And close by.

He crouched low, and moved closer. It moved into the open. It hopped about, twitching its nose, oblivious to its upcoming fate.

He dashed forward. He got ready to close his teeth onto the squirming rabbit.

Problem was, the other fox got there ahead of him.

She dashed out, bit in and took off running.

Daypaw let on her and pinned her to the ground. She spat out the prey and said

" What are you doing?"

" Chasing off trespassers and prey-thieves."

" Oh, of course! You're no better than those despised cats that inhabit these parts. No one is allowed to eat but _them_, and you're a criminal for trying!"

Daypaw felt taken aback. Sure, he never questioned chasing off any thieves, but that was a totally different way to view it. The fox was wriggling hard, and Daypaw was slipping. He pushed down harder.

" Who are you?"

" My name is Autumn. I am here looking for my... what's it's to you? I could ask the same question!"

" My name is..." Daypaw hesitated. What to say? " Daypaw."

" Day_paw_? You sound like one of those accursed feline clans."

" I am a member of a clan." said Daypaw. He meant it to sound reproachful and cold, but it just sounded mad. Accursed?

" You live with the cats?"

" No, I live in the forest, in disguise. The clans were conquered by a leader named Wolfstar. I am a member of the rebel clan." he said, feeling a bit stronger now.

" The clans were conquered? Good. Now they can stop fighting. It's not enough that they band together, they have to live in different bands and fight with each other."

" It's for the best. The clans would grow soft without regular adversaries."

Autumn gave him a look and heaved harder. Daypaw kept her pinned.

" You said something about looking for your something. What is it?" he said. She began to bounce up and down, trying to dislodge him.

Daypaw sighed, then reached down and placed his jaws around her neck.

" If you do not stop resisting, I will close my jaws. Answer the question." it felt cold and wrong to be doing this, but it had to be done.

Autumn seemed a little scared, but soon simply sighed and answered.

" I am looking for my sister, Maple. She was pregnant when she neared this territory, very close to birth. I warned her of the cats, but she didn't listen. Said it was foolish to believe old myths, now that I remember it."

Daypaw felt like claws were being raked all over him, but not regular claws, claws of ice.

" When did your sister leave?"

" Long ago. I've lost track of the moons. Like keeping time is a necessity when you are rapidly running out of it."

" What do you mean?"

" I went after her as soon as I heard that she was nearing this land. Unfortunately, I was too late."

Daypaw felt a wave of curiosity and pity. And foreboding.

" What do you mean?"

" I found her body in that forest. Ravaged by the wildcats. I took her out to the moors and buried her. I found one of her cubs, a girl named Ember, but the other had disappeared. Sky-hunters watch over that cub, where ever he is." she said, glancing toward the cloudless sky.

Daypaw released her. Released her and ran as far as he could. She looked behind and yelled out.

" You're that cub, aren't you?"

He didn't know why, but somehow he found himself in the RebelClan forest. He could hear the cats talking, so he changed to cat and leaped through the trees quietly.

He reached the clearing. Nightblaze was sitting there training her apprentice with Bluestar. She seemed so happy.

_**I'm** your apprentice. I'm your sister. Strongheart was our mother!_ he felt like crying out in anguish.

Yet he just stayed there, in horror. Why hadn't the deputy been talking to him? Sure, he had missed a few RebelClan meetings. Maybe that's because he hardly ever thought to keep time.

Then that nasty little voice in the back of his head spoke up.

_Strongheart wasn't your mother._ _Maple was_. _Why don't you go and meet your **real** sister?_

Daypaw couldn't decide. For the first time in his life, he felt torn. He'd felt out of place as a fox, considered himself an abomination before. But never had he felt this indecisive. On one paw, there was the responsibility of his family. His sister Ember needed her sibling, possibly her older brother. Autumn also needed to know her nephew was still alive.

On the other paw, he had his adopted family, his RebelClan duties, his hope to be a warrior.

But did they need him as much as his family? He looked down on the scene. Blazepaw and Nightblaze seemed happy enough without him. RebelClan was probably better off without him anyway. He could barely hold his cat form throughout meetings.

He ran back to the moors. Autumn has easy to track back to her den.

The first thing to run out was his sister. She was smaller, more orange than red, like her name.

" Dusk! I'm so happy to see you!" she yelled, running out to greet him. She nuzzled deep into his fur.

Daypaw smiled. Dusk seemed like an fine name. Red skies at night meant good weather.

Autumn came trotting out with the rabbit, already half-eaten.

" We're leaving, now that we have found our cub." she said cheerfully.

" Where are we going?" said Daypaw.

" Back to your grandmothers' dens. They are waiting for us." Ember seemed like she was going to burst.

Autumn grinned. " Get ready to run. We can relax our pace outside of this territory."

Each fox ran. Daypaw ran across the moor, looking up at the eagles circling eerily around Leader's hill.

Once outside WolfClan territory, Daypaw looked back at the clan territories.

_Goodbye Strongheart. Goodbye Nightblaze. Thank you._

And Dusk turned home with his sister and aunt.

**Some of you may think I was just getting rid of Dusk. Maybe...or maybe not. Only time will tell.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning: Do not read if you aren't prepared for an incredible shock.**

**Tanglepaw's pov**

Tonight was Nightpaw's warrior ceremony. Even Wolfstar couldn't deny that she was worthy of it. All of RebelClan were to be at the ceremony.

Tanglepaw had been scouring the future for Nightpaw's warrior name.

A snowstorm that would be coming soon, a decision made by Wolfstar to create a new law, a lot of fighting... Tanglepaw sighed. Why was it that the future held no smaller details? Her flashes seemed to care about the big things, the betrayals, the advancement of the clans, and Tanglepaw couldn't make heads or tails of them.

Then, a new flash. Something more sinister. Wolfstar, announcing RebelClan to the clans.

Tanglepaw leaped up, and ran over to Skydapple.

" Can I leave for a while? We're almost out of catmint and the twoleg gardens offer a lot."

She expected a simple yes, but instead her mentor gave her a questioning look.

" Why do you sneak off so much? Are you doing something you shouldn't?" his gaze was penetrating and cold.

_No. I'm doing what you all should._ she felt like saying. But she held her tongue and said " No."

" I'm thinking of seeing another cat. A mate, in all possibility."

Whew. That could be answered with complete truth.

" I am not looking for a mate, and I never will."

Skydapple seemed satisfied. " Go then."

Tanglepaw ran as fast as she could to the warrior's den. She needed to tell Bluestar, and warn RebelClan.

" No!" yelled a cat.

Tanglepaw turned. Strongheart was coming out of the bushes.

" What are you doing? I'm going to warn RebelClan!"

But the she-cat bowled right into her and sent her flying. Tanglepaw got up, hissed and sprang.

Strongheart pinned her down. " No!" she said. " They can't be warned!"

Tanglepaw felt like she could spit in the yellow cat's face. How dare she?

" I've got to save RebelClan!" she screeched, wriggling harder.

" You can't condemn them! I won't let you!" yelled Strongheart and she pushed harder.

" What do you mean?" she asked the crazed she-cat.

At this, Strongheart leaped back, allowing Tanglepaw to get up.

" Go ask StarClan!" she said, before racing off.

Tanglepaw felt puzzled. What had happened.

She sighed. " Time to consult StarClan."

**********

The Moontree remained as eerie as ever, but Tanglepaw walked stolidly ahead and pushed her nose to the tree trunk. The icy cold laced through her, but she just closed her eyes and dreamed.

Brightcloud was waiting with her in the clearing. Tanglepaw walked forward.

" Why is Strongheart behaving so strangely? I've never seen her acting so irrational."

Brightcloud sighed. " She's a wandering spirit. The freedom from a body is more terrifying than exhilarating. In StarClan we have done the best we can, and it's worked... for a while. But the whole experience is a real drain on her. She refuses to inhabit any bodies. We've tried to convince her to come into a willing cat's dreams, but she won't. Her mind will unhinge soon. It would have done so longer ago, but her dedication to RebelClan is holding her out. She's a very tough cat."

" Then why is she attempting to stop me from warning the clans?"

Brightcloud sighed again, deeper this time. " Because it would be better for all of us if you didn't."

Tanglepaw felt taken aback. " Why?"

" Because if RebelClan knows what is to happen, it will turn into a fight, which RebelClan will lose. It'll cripple the will of the clans. WolfClan will last forever. If RebelClan flees, but returns, we may have a chance."

Tanglepaw remembered part of the prophecy. _...Wolf will defy Rebel, and cast it away, but Rebel will return..._

_... and Darkness will decided who wins._ " Brightcloud, what under Silverpelt is Darkness?"

Brightcloud smiled. " I couldn't tell you if I knew, which I don't. The clans think a little too much of us, I'm afraid. We can make prophecies, and see someway into the future, but that is all we can do. We have no more idea than you what the prophecies mean."

Tanglepaw stiffened. " How do you know the prophecies?"

Brightcloud shrugged. " They just come into our heads when we attempt to gaze more deeply into the future."

Tanglepaw relaxed, then realized it. " I can't tell RebelClan. They could all die."

Brightcloud simply said. " If they fight, they _will _die. If they don't know, there is a quite good chance of our survival."

Tanglepaw nodded. " Goodbye Brightcloud."

Then she woke up and walked back to town.

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I officially hate writer's block!  
**

**Nightpaw's pov**

Tonight was Nightpaw's warrior ceremony. Even Wolfstar couldn't deny that she was worthy of it. All of RebelClan were to be at the ceremony.

Nightpaw walked forward stolidly. She didn't want to be a WolfClan cat. Like RebelClan law required, she was probably going to say, " I do.. to RebelClan!"

Tanglepaw looked a little edgy tonight. All of RebelClan hated being this close to Wolfstar.

Wolfstar leaped up to the highest tuft, surveying the clan.

" I, Wolfstar, announce that this apprentice has trained hard and well. However, she was a few flaws."

Nightpaw snarled under her breath. Now no one except former TownClan would become warriors.

" She is a member of RebelClan, an organization that is designed to throw down WolfClan."

Nightpaw couldn't breathe.

_No. No, it can't be. We were so close to capturing Grasskit, completing our goal...._

" Nightpaw's crimes are as follows: she took Blazekit, a hostage, became the deputy of this rebel clan, ordered the kitnapping of Sunkit, and planned disloyalty to her clan."

Nightpaw felt shocked. How had all this information come to Wolfstar?

Then she remembered the last two words. " her clan". HER CLAN!

" ForestClan was my clan, and RebelClan is now! I organized the rescue of my ForestClan brother, I aided my Clanmates in an attempt to end WolfClan! And my name is not Nightpaw!" she snarled in rage, yelling across the whole clearing.

Wolfstar didn't seem in the slightest perturbed. " She is very obviously not mentally stable. Kill her. We have no need of her."

She gestured with her tail. Coyotehowl leaped from the shadows with Batgaze at her side.

" My name is Nightblaze!" she yelled as she ran toward the warriors. They seemed surprised. Nightblaze kept a normal pace.

Then Bluestar appeared next to her, running alongside.

" Bluestar! What are you doing here?"

" We are all found out. Don't fight. Flee!" She said, then disappeared.

Nightblaze turned tail and raced, with all her speed, towards the RebelClan forest. She seized Blazepaw and Sunpaw and ran. She ran past the town, behind the borders. She didn't stop running until she was in a hilly moor.

Blazepaw looked up at her. " Why are you doing this?"

Nightblaze sighed. " RebelClan is gone."

********

Wildfire turned and banked in her eagle form. She was diving, seizing Saberheart and Darkpaw in her talons. They struggled, but stopped once they realized they were too far up. She went flying after Nightblaze.

She turned and dropped beside the moor. Saberheart went off, tracking Nightblaze. Darkpaw followed him. As soon as they were out of sight, she changed back.

Bluestar came over the hill with her sisters. " Stoneshadow should be here shortly. Tracking Nightblaze is going to take all night."

Wildfire nodded. What a pain.

Then three dark shadows came out of the night to swoop down on the unsuspecting apprentices. They seized Bluestar, Saberheart and Darkpaw.

Bluestar, however, didn't feel like traveling. In an instant, she was back on the ground, and the eagle continued trying to grab her.

Wildfire ran as fast as she could over the hill. She had to change, but out of Bluestar's sight.

By the time she got to the air, the only eagle around was the one still trying to grab Bluestar. The other eagles were far off. She flew toward them.

The one holding Darkpaw was closer, so she swooped in on him, digging her talons into it's back. The eagle ignored the pain and kept flying. Hoaw good was Coyotehowl's control?

In that case, she'd have to disable the eagle. She sank her talons into the wing joint. The eagle tried futilely to keep aloft, but he was doomed. He went spiraling to the ground.

She swooped down and squeezed the legs, popping the talons open and freeing Darkpaw. Now the eagle holding Saberheart was out of sight.

They had lost a warrior. Due to the fact that she couldn't show her power until warriorhood.

She changed back, right in front of Darkpaw. He gaped at her.

" I am a RebelClan warrior. I have no more secrets to hide." she said defiantly." This taboo has been holding us all back. From now on, all RebelClan warriors reveal their power with their warrior name. I think StarClan and Bluestar will agree with me once we find the others."

" When are we going to get back to the rest of RebelClan?"

" Eventually. But I want to do something first."

" What?"

Wildfire looked down at the helpless eagle. She leaped and slashed his neck, killing him mercifully before he would be eaten dishonorably.

" I want to give this eagle a burial. It was a helpless pawn of Wolfstar. Look how thin it is. Most of the time it was forced to turn over its kills to _them_. I could never forgive myself for leaving it."

Darkpaw began to protest, then thought more about it and start to dig. Wildfire became a badger and dug further. Soon enough the hole was big enough to drop the eagle in.

" First of all, I'd like to apologize for any customs we may break. We know very little about yours, but we want to give you a proper burial anyway, so..." Wildfire thought hard. What do you say to a dead eagle?In the end she decided to improvise.

" Farewell, eagle. King of the skies. I hope that eagles have some form of StarClan, so that you can go there and hunt with your ancestors. I'm sorry for killing you, but maybe you have have preferred death to never being able to fly anyway. I know I would. I'm sorry for your slavery. We will work to avenge your death." it wasn't much, but it sounded right.

They covered up the eagle, and Wildfire turned to Darkpaw.

"Let's go back to Bluestar. How do you feel about flying?"


	16. chapter notice

Chapter notice

I am working on the epilogue, which is going to be quite long. So you're going to have to be patient.


	17. Chapter 15

**Mrs. Moonbeam Dew. I don't mind the criticism. It was helpful, and it definitely wasn't a flame. I kind of did mary-sue a few characters at the beginning, but I'm getting better.**

**I finally got over my worst case of writer's block I've ever had.  
**

Bluestar was the leader of RebelClan. In a way, she was the one most in trouble. But, thank StarClan, her power made her the safest.

She was at the front of her sisters. Saberheart and Darkpaw had been taken by the eagles, and Wildfire had vanished.

Bluestar was currently cursing her own stupidity. Why hadn't they made some sort of a plan if they were found out to escape? RebelClan could be anywhere by now.

Bluestar was hungry, tired and depressed. Her whole clan might be dead or imprisoned by now. She didn't even know if the kits had survived or not.

But Bluestar was the leader of RebelClan. And she had to hold it together for all of them.

*******

Nightblaze had considered running everywhere to get a vantage point, but, like all cats, she can get tired.

Blazepaw glared at her. " Why are you still standing there? We should go fight them!"

" But we can't win. Wolfstar will capture them and torture them. I don't know how, but she will. She'll know everything soon, and soon resistance will be hopeless."

" They shouldn't we get started as soon as possible? Rescue them before they're tortured?"

" It may be too late."

" No, it isn't. It won't hurt to try."

Nightblaze looked at him deeply, her eyes full of sadness.

" It will, Blazepaw. We could all get killed, or maimed, or captured."

" Then what can we do?"

Nightblaze sniffed. " Nothing."

Sunpaw turned to her. " It's not nothing. There's got to be some way out or something to do. StarClan wouldn't leave us."

Nightblaze turned to him. " Wolfstar taught you about StarClan?"

" Darktail did. And StarClan hasn't turned their backs to us. They never will."

Blazepaw's eyes lit up. " Nightblaze, I think I know what to do!"

Nightblaze turned. Sunpaw's words had given her hope. " What's that?"

" Find Bluestar. Run till you find her."

" I'm almost tired."

" But not yet. You can find her."

Nightblaze rose to her full height, bristling. " I lost you once. I won't lost you again."

" We'll be fine. Trust me."

Nightblaze opened her mouth to argue, but he was right. " Fine. I'll hate myself forever more for this, but I'll do it."

And Nightblaze ran and ran into the night.

*********

" Ow! Owowowowowowow! Wildfire, can't you at least loosen your grip a little? I'm a Clanmate, not prey."

Wildfire considered squeezing him until he shut up, but put it aside.

She landed and went back to cat. Darkpaw gasped for air to emphasize

" Sorry, but I prefer not dropping you. " she said rather coldly.

He hissed. " How about crippling me?"

" If we can find a cat who's power it is to heal, I might. " she snapped. Then her demeanor changed. " Sorry Darkpaw. It's just I'm stressed about tonight."

" Who isn't? " said Darkpaw sarcasticly.

" I'll try to loosen my grip."

********

Tanglefur was already at the meeting place, waiting for her clanmates in what she had seen in her vision. Stoneshadow and Waterdapple were with her, she having lead them here.

" OK, Tanglefur, why'd you lead us here?" asked Stoneshadow.

" Umm... I like it here?" she tried, too late, to add a snobbish edge to her voice.

Waterdapple stepped forward. " You have some sort of power, don't you? A power that leads you to promising bits of land, or to know where others are going to go, or ....something?"

Tanglefur nodded.

Stoneshadow inclined his head respectfully. " OK, then, we'll wait."

*******

Bluestar wandered into the clearing with her sisters, just as Nightblaze came in.

" Bluestar!" she yowled, coming to touch noses with her.

" Nightblaze! You're all right!"

" We're all right too. " purred an amused Tanglefur with Stoneshadow and Waterdapple.

" The kits are safe. I'll go get them." said Nightblaze. She raced off.

" What's that!" yelled Waterdapple, looking skyward.

Bluestar followed her gaze. " One of Wolfstar's eagles! Brace yourselves."

Stoneshadow said. " To the Dark Forest with this! I'm a warrior of RebelClan!" he then faded out of sight.

Tanglefur closed her eyes, her marks on her ears and eyes glowing.

Mistyheart created lots of wind, till the eagle was flung helter-skelter around the area.

Tanglefur opened her eyes and yelled. " Wait! Let it land."

Bluestar, trusting her,yelled out the order to stop, and the eagle landed.

Darkpaw was in it's talons! Bluestar would have leaped forward then and there, but Tanglefur cautioned her with a glance.

Darkpaw leaped out and landed. " You were still squeezing to hard." he said, complaining.

Then the eagle landed and transformed. The thin yellow legs stregthened and fleshed out, and the talons retracted. The feathers in the wings tucked into neat gray fur, and the tail tightened and grew.

Then the face transformed. The cruel mouth softened, the two holes in the beak turned into a pert little nose, and the blazing yellow eyes changed into the expressful green eyes of Wildfire.

" Wildfire! You can...you... you aren't a warrior yet." stuttered Wetfur.

" Yes, I am. I'm a warrior of RebelClan, and I can shapeshift into any animal I choose." she said levelheadedly.

" I evade all senses but touch." said Stoneshadow. He had already demonstrated.

" I evade touch." said Waterdapple.

" I can see the future." said Tanglefur.

" I run faster than anycat." said Nightblaze.

Darkpaw sighed. " I guess I'm Darkfur, and I can make cats blind."

" I guess that we defied StarClan." chuckled Waterdapple.

" No, we didn't. We are a true clan now, as well as warriors of that clan." said Bluestar.

" We are RebelClan." said Mistyheart reverently.

" We are RebelClan." said the rest of the clan."

" I guess we'll have to travel out to the edge of the desert." said Bluestar. " No cat dares to cross the endless sands, where there is no food or water."

" They crossed them long ago." said Wildfire. " When they fled from BloodClan."

" But the elders said tthat they came from the mountains." said Wetfur.

" Your elders say different things from ours." said Wildfire.

" You have Blazepaw and Sunpaw?" asked Bluestar, nodding toward her deputy.

" Yes. They're safe, close by."

" Wait! We can't leave without Saberheart!" cried out Darkfur.

" We're going to have to." said Mistyheart. She still housed distrust for her sister's murderer.

" She's right. Saberheart's fate rests in the hands of StarClan now." said Tanglefur.

And RebelClan left the home of their kithood, and turned their backs on the setting sun.

**And another chapter of the Alternate series ends. I don't know how many books, but I'm planning on a trilogy. Hope you don't all hate me for my inexcusable absence from writing.**


End file.
